


tease - dream x george x you

by HolyWaterNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWaterNotFound/pseuds/HolyWaterNotFound
Summary: ⚠️ Smut warningA whine escapes your throat, you know you can't be teased any longer, this would destroy you. With tears in the corners of your eyes and red flushed cheeks you looked down, giving Dream a desperate look, before squeezing your eyes shut.______________________________You pissed of because Dream and George are teasing you the whole day.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	tease - dream x george x you

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other work on my profile :)
> 
> wattpad: ToniWasTaken   
> TikTok: h0lywaternotfound   
> Insta: holywaternotfound

You're pissed of. Dream and George are teasing you the whole day, exactly knowing what they are doing to you. They want to absolute ruin you today.

Now your laying with your head in Georges lap and watch Dream pulling your panties down with a smirk on his face. He bites his lip while he admires your wet pussy. George squeezes your tits with his hands, pinches your nipple and listens to your muffled moans. You don't want to moan out loud, so you hold your hand on your mouth to stay quiet, but both boys don't seem to like that.

"Stop that, babe." George grabs your wrist and pulls your hand away from your lips. "We want to hear how good we make you feel, angel." Dream hums and looks at George, who nods and brings his finger to your mouth, pressing one digit inside of it.

Dream slowly traces one finger around your wet hole while biting his lips at the sight. You let out a moan, as he sticks his finger slowly inside of you. "You're so wet for us, princess." he teases you and gripping one of your tights meanwhile George is getting harder by the sight of you getting fingered. 

,,More please." you let out with a desperate moan, while bucking your hips. Dream follows your order and sticks a second digit in your entrance, starting to curl his fingers. "You like that, huh?" he laughts out, not looking away from your wet hole.

"I bet i can make her feel much better." George says and leans a bit over, tracing his hand from your neck to your pussy, which is getting fingered by Dream. 

Georges hand almost touches Dreams as he starts lightly touching your clit. The double stimulation makes you moan loud which turned both boys more on. "Do that again George, she loves it." Dream demands and curling his fingers another time hitting your sweet spot on the inside. George nods and starts making circles with his fingers on your clit.

"Fuck...ah, don't stop..." you whimper and grabbing Georges arm and feeling Dreams fingers deep inside of you. One boy filling up your inside and one massaging your most sensitive spot sends shocks of pleasure to your whole body.

"Tell us how good it feels, babygirl." Dream says, still constantly pumping his two fingers in you. "Your fingers feel so good, please... i need to come." you answer while breathing heavy still gripping Georges arm tight. "Should we let her come?" Dream asks the brunette whos eyes are focused on your abused pussy.

A whine escapes your throat, you know you can't be teased any longer, this would destroy you. With tears in the corners of your eyes and red flushed cheeks you looked down, giving Dream a desperate look, before squeezing your eyes shut.

"Yes, she's been so good lately." You sight waiting for realease since you've been teased for so long. As you open your eyes you see Dream nod and smirking while his nails dig into your skin. Georges fingers are getting faster and the circular motion on your clit plus the fingers inside of you almost makes you pass out. 

You gasp for air and squeezing your eyes shut again as you feel a familiar heat in your stomach. "I'm coming." you whisper and seconds later you feel your whole body shiver and you moan out loud. Your legs twitch and your mind is blurred, the only thing you feel is Dream holding your thighs in place. Both boys remove their fingers from your pussy and you see their flustered faces. 

George smirks behind you, proud of making you come so hard, while he watches the younger boy holding his wet digits in front of you face. "Taste yourself, princess." You turn your head to the side, disobey Dreams order and push his arm away. "No, i don't want to." You hear George giggle behind you and feel him gripping your face with both of his hands, while he traces one finger over your lips.

"Don't be a brat, baby. Come on, suck Dreams fingers like a good girl." Dreams pushes his fingers in your mouth and you taste yourself while George holds your face, so you can't move. You give up on protesting against them and lick Dreams fingers clean, which he likes a lot, because he feels your wet tongue, imagine that on his dick.

He groans and grabs you tights, turning you around. "Huh?" As you look up you see George grinning in your face. "We're not finished with you." he answers, while Dream puts you on all fours. George shifts in his bed and gets behind you, while Dream lifts his body and takes Georges place, leaning his body on the bed frame.

After they changed places you notice the outline of Dreams hard cock in his underwear and a dark spot where the tip is laying. George unbuckles his belt behind you and you hear him undoing his underwear, before you feel a hand on your ass. "You're so wet for me." he sights while sliding one finger through your pussy.

Dream meanwhile is pulling his underwear down, so his hard length is now directly in front of your face. "Suck." he demands and grabs your hair. You gently licked his tip, swirling your tongue around it. "No teasing, slut." Your head is pushed down on his cock and you dig your nails into the skin of Dreams legs. "C'mon, fuck her George." You hear the blonde say while he shoves his dick deeper into your throat.

George bites his lip and slowly pushing his manhood into your wet pussy. You hear him moan and that reminds you of how vocal George is when he is having sex with you. He increases his speed while grabbing your hips and pulling himself even deeper into you. "Ngh, f-uck." You try to moan with Dreams cock in your mouth.

"Does that feel good, princess?" He asks while breathing heavy and getting watched by Dream who watches Georges chest rose and fell as he trusts deep inside of you. Dream notices that you try to answer and pulls you away from his dick. A string of saliva connects his tip and your lips and you feel a tear running down your hot cheeks. It just feels so fucking good.

"Tell George how good he's fucking you, babygirl." Dream groans and caresses your blushed face with his thumb. "It feels so good, you feel so good inside of me, Ge— George." That sentence causes him to thrust into you even faster. "I know you love my dick."

While listening to Georges moans, you continue sucking Dream off and hearing him groan too. This was very unusual for him, because he always stays almost quiet during this, but today it seemed to be different. "Yes, just like that." He pants heavy and letting his head fall behind as you add your hand to jerk of that piece of his dick which is not fitting in your mouth.

"Such a good girl, c'mon- make me cum." he continues. You never heard him so desperate, his cheeks are flushed red and he let out some whiney noises. How cute. You follow his order and bob your head up and down faster than before. He grabs your hair again and pushes you even deeper, before you hear him groan loud while releasing himself into your mouth.

"Don't swallow it.", he pants, still with a dirty look in his eyes, "keep it in your mouth till George is coming." You look at him in disbelief but you don't dare to swallow his salty cum, because the punishment for that would be far worse than that. The brunette grabs your thighs, digs his nails into your skin while one hand touches your clit again.

George knows, that thats your most sensitive spot so he rubs his fingers over it while thrusting deep inside of you. His moans get louder and the thrusts sloppier, you hear him moan your name over and over again. "C-cum on m-my d-ick, b-babe."

At this moment he doesn't care that Dream watches him while he's in such a desperate state, just because of your pussy. He's only thinking of your mouth filled with Dreams cum, thats so incredibly hot, knowing you don't dare to swallow it. George loves when you're listening to their orders like a good girl.

You grab the sheets and while feeling your orgasm build up again. Dreams cum prevent that you scream Georges name out loud so both boys just watch your whole body tremble and your pussy clenches around Georges dick while you're coming.

"Fuck baby- a-ah." The brunette moans and you feel his hot cum inside of your pussy. "Look how good you made us come, princess. Now swallow my cum like a good girl." Dream demands while George pants heavy behind you, tries to keep himself together after his orgasm. You nod and swallow it like a good girl. 

Dream is proud of you, he pulls you in a kiss and slips his tongue in your mouth. "You're such a good girl. Such a good girl for us." 

He caresses your cheeks and you let yourself fall into the mattress. "Thank you." you sight and close your eyes.


End file.
